The present invention relates to an intensive care portable bathtub. Objects of the invention are to provide an intensive care portable bathtub of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, utilized with facility and convenience, moved and carried with facility and convenience, utilized for bathing and massaging invalids and disabled people at home, in hospitals or in old age homes, and especially the intensive care units of hospitals, operated by a single attendant to bathe a person in any desired depth of liquid, has a minimum number of parts, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide intensive bathing, washing and massaging care to those unable to care for themselves.